


Giving Orders

by riventhorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren asks Jean to chain him up in a courtroom just like the one he was held for trial in after Trost. Jean has to figure out exactly what Eren wants from this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Orders

Their footsteps seemed magnified in the empty courtroom, and Jean winced as the manacles rattled around Eren’s wrists. He fumbled for the chain, wrapping it in his fingers to keep it quiet. Eren slowed his steps at the touch, and then moved forward again. They came to a halt by the metal pole driven into the center of the floor. Moonlight shone through the windows, casting long, dense shadows.

“You’re sure?” Jean whispered. He could feel fine tremors vibrating through Eren’s body.

Eren nodded and dropped down on his knees.

Jean lifted the metal pole and pulled Eren’s wrists back so that the chain was positioned correctly. Then he slid the pole back into place, tethering Eren to the floor. 

And now he was supposed to…to…

_Use me._

Eren had said it to him the night they arrived in Karanes. He had asked Jean to bring him to this courtroom, so similar to the one in Trost, the one where he had been held at the mercy of the damned Military Police and that self-righteous Darius Zackly. 

_What?_ Jean had replied. _Eren…why?_

_Please. I want it to be like that—that one time…you know._

Jean did know. They had been pressed together, sweaty and hot in the bunk, both of them irritable after a day of training in the hot sun. Jean had been trying to get inside Eren, and Eren had been squirming around, more interested in jerking off than letting Jean have any relief. And Jean had run out of patience and slammed Eren’s shoulders down on the mattress, holding him while he finally managed to push inside, starting a rough rhythm, the fingers of his other hand digging into Eren’s hip. Eren had started making these _noises_ and blew his load approximately fifteen seconds later, going limp in Jean’s hands. He’d let Jean keep fucking him, let him grind deep, turning his head obediently to receive a sloppy, possessive kiss, and letting out a sigh when Jean came inside him.

Hottest moment in Jean’s life, bar none. 

But also confusing as hell because Eren—Eren wasn’t like _that_. And he wasn’t—he couldn’t—ugh, what had gotten into him? It had been horribly awkward afterwards when he had tried to ask Eren if he had hurt him at all, and Eren had gone bright red and mumbled something about liking it. 

And now Eren apparently wanted… _that_ again. The problem was that Jean wasn’t entirely sure of how to give it to him. 

“Jean.” Eren’s voice broke into his thoughts. He sounded impatient and a little annoyed. “Come on. What are you doing back there?” 

“Can’t you wait two seconds?” Jean walked around to the front, looking down at Eren’s face. Eren looked up at him, mulish, his brow furrowed. Jean thought about the sounds he had made the other time. He thought about having Eren Yeager on his knees in front of him. 

Reaching out, he fisted his hand in Eren’s hair. “Open your mouth.” His voice sounded too loud, the words stilted. He tugged at the buttons on his pants with his other hand. Then he yanked at Eren’s scalp, forcing his neck back further.

But Eren flinched away, cringing. “Stop!” he said. “Stop, Jean.” 

Appalled, Jean let go. He’d thought this was what Eren wanted. The moonlight wasn’t bright enough to tell for sure, but he thought Eren’s eyes might have filled with tears. 

“I’m sorry.” He started to reach for Eren, hesitated, and then drew his hand away again.

“Just not—not like that,” Eren said. His head was bowed, and he was staring at the floor. “Not like that. I want…” He trailed off.

Jean scrubbed a frustrated hand through his hair. Eren always had to be so damn difficult. And now he was supposed to figure out what Eren needed with nothing to go on but a few vague statements. 

Okay. Take a deep breath. Think. The last time Eren had been in this position, he had been hurt, powerless at the hands of people who were debating having him killed and dissected. Maybe…

He reached out again, but this time he ran his fingers through Eren’s hair in a steady, petting motion. Firm but not painful. Eren shuddered and then sagged forward into Jean’s touch.

“There you are, Eren.” Keeping up the petting, he leaned down further and tilted Eren’s chin up. “Yes?”

Eren stared at him and then nodded slowly, head moving as though it was submerged in thick honey.

All right, this was good so far. Now he needed to tell Eren…to tell him… _You’re going to open your mouth and suck me off._ Or maybe, _Open. That’s good. Now take it, take it like a good—_

No—no he still couldn’t say those things without feeling like an idiot. An embarrassed blush heated his cheeks just thinking about it. Which was ridiculous because he had given orders before. But yelling at his squad mates was not the same as commanding Eren to blow him. Besides, those orders had led to…to things Jean didn’t want to think about.

But he wasn’t going to hurt Eren. They weren’t in life-threatening danger here. And Eren would stop him if he did something Eren didn’t like.

He opened his mouth, but no—the words just wouldn’t come. All right, if he couldn’t talk, he’d just have to show Eren what he wanted. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his thumb along Eren’s bottom lip, pressing a little. Eren obediently opened his mouth.

He dipped his thumb into Eren’s mouth and then smeared it over Eren’s lips, wetting them. Eren licked after his thumb as he drew it away, and Jean gripped his jaw, holding him still.

Eren immediately stopped moving, his eyes locked on Jean’s face, attuned to every shift in his expression. To his surprise, it didn’t make him embarrassed or nervous. In fact, he was starting to feel a bit calmer. Eren was being so pliable and trusting. He didn’t have to yell or chivvy Eren into obeying. He could just…praise him and be gentle but firm. 

Jean was soft when he opened his pants and stepped closer so Eren could take him into his mouth. Eren didn’t suck him with as much sloppy enthusiasm as usual. He was still moving languidly, sometimes doing nothing more than holding Jean in his mouth, tongue dragging back and forth over the underside of his cock. It felt amazing, though. Warm and wet, and soon Jean was moving his hips in aborted jerks, thickening in Eren’s mouth. 

Carefully, he wove his fingers into Eren’s hair. Holding his head he pressed forward, watching for any signs of discomfort. Eren’s eyes widened and then fluttered closed. He hummed in his throat and tried to open his jaw wider. 

Jean’s voice returned as his cock slid deeper into Eren’s throat. “That’s good.” He kept his thrusts slow, deliberate. “This is— _exactly_ what I—what I—ohhhh.” He had to give up on talking, settling for groaning with every thrust forward. Eren was leaning into it, breathing heavily through his nose, spit all over his chin.

It wasn’t fast enough for him to get off and when he finally couldn’t take the simmering burn, he pulled out. Eren opened his eyes, questioning. 

This time, the order came easily. “Keep your mouth open, Eren.” He pumped his hand up and down, orgasm hovering and then bursting, sending his come spurting onto Eren’s tongue, some splashing up and hitting his upper lip and nose. Eren swallowed and then licked all of it he could reach with his tongue. 

When his breathing had slowed a little, Jean crouched down, pants still undone, and wiped off the rest of his come with the edge of his sleeve. Eren wrinkled his nose.

“You,” Jean said, finding himself unaccountably charmed at the expression. “Let’s take care of this then.” He laid his palm over Eren’s erection, stiff and hot in his pants. “You won’t come until I say so, though.”

Eren moaned, squirming, giving Jean a desperate, doubtful look. 

“I’ll help you,” he promised. “I’d never ask you to do something that you couldn’t. But I know you can do this.”

Eren relaxed, tilting his head until Jean got the hint and rubbed along the back of his neck. He leaned closer and mouthed at the soft skin in the hollow of Eren’s throat.

Eren giggled, jolting. “J-Jean.” 

Jean hid his smile against Eren’s chest. He stayed there while he unfastened Eren’s pants, yanking them down enough to take out his cock. He licked his palm and then took Eren in his hand as he sat back on his knees. 

They both stared down, watching the pink tip of Eren’s cock as it poked out of Jean’s fist and then disappeared as he pumped his hand up. Precome dribbled down the head, and Jean paused to scoop some of it onto his finger, teasing it along the shaft. 

“Oh. Oh. Oh.” Eren trembled, arms straining against the manacles. 

Jean let go, and Eren groaned. He rubbed his hands along Eren’s thighs, waiting until he had calmed down a touch. Then he grasped his cock again and resumed his slow stroking. 

He did that twice more, until Eren was begging, whispering “please,” over and over.

“Eren.” His fingers drifted up, down again. “You can come now.”

Eren’s breath caught on a sob, hips bucking, face contorted with pleasure. When he sagged back, muscles slumping, Jean was there to catch him. “See,” Jean said. “I told you that you could do it, and I was right. As usual.”

Eren huffed, but was apparently too overcome to manage a witty comeback. In fact, he was a warm, contented weight against his side. He was smiling, pleased little huffs and sighs puffing against Jean’s neck. 

Jean had managed to cling to a few shreds of dignity, so he didn’t start nuzzling Eren like he sort of wanted to. But his heart felt light. He had taken care of someone, and this time, no one had ended up dead or tainted with regret and grief. 

He mustered the energy to unlock the manacles after a few moments, and Eren immediately tried to climb into his lap. They ended up sprawled on the floor, Eren holding Jean in his arms. They had never…cuddled before, but Jean found himself enjoying it. 

“Was it what you wanted?” he asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Yes.” Eren’s voice sounded fuzzy with drowsiness. “Thank you.”

Jean nodded, catching his chin on Eren’s shoulder. “I’m the same.” He paused, but was too tired to try and rephrase that in a way that made sense.

When Eren’s lips touched his forehead, peppering his skin with a string of kisses, he didn’t jerk away or freeze, just curled a little closer, sighing. 

In two days, the 57th Expedition would depart. They could both end up dead—Jean’s death a more likely possibility than Eren’s. But at least now when he heard Marco’s words— _if I got an order from someone who saw things like I do, no matter how tough it was, I’d do my damnedest to carry it out_ —he would no longer think only of watching Titans eating his comrades. And when Eren recalled a courtroom, he could think of something besides the pain and terror of being at another’s mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got into SnK, but as soon as I saw the scene with Eren chained up in the courtroom, I knew I had to write fic related to it because I have a total thing for people in handcuffs. Initially I started writing this with Jean as the sub, but then I realized that wasn't what either of them needed here. And no, I don't know how they managed to sneak away from Levi for the night. Maybe Levi decided to let Jean deal with Eren for a while while he took a well deserved break! 
> 
> Also, first SnK fic, so I feel like I'm still figuring out the characters.


End file.
